


Two is company, Three's a flock Time stamps

by Sharabp



Series: Two is Company, Three's a Flock [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharabp/pseuds/Sharabp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These will all be Time Stamps for my full work Two is Company, Three's a Flock. </p><p>Some of these will be parts of the story from different POVs, other time stamps will take place after the story.</p><p>I cannot promise how often these will be posted, but it will not be as regular as the story chapters were posted.</p><p>If you have any ideas or requests for time stamps let me know!</p></blockquote>





	1. Cas finds Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will all be Time Stamps for my full work Two is Company, Three's a Flock. 
> 
> Some of these will be parts of the story from different POVs, other time stamps will take place after the story.
> 
> I cannot promise how often these will be posted, but it will not be as regular as the story chapters were posted.
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests for time stamps let me know!

They find two hunts at the same time. A nasty rougaru in Massachusetts and a couple of vamps in Seattle. It only makes sense to split up. Castiel takes the vampires, its been quiet and Dean wants a challenge.

He teleports into an alley near where they believe the vamps are hiding out. He quickly catches the scent of them and follows it out into a crowded street. He walks for a block. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, just focused on following the scent.

Maybe that's why he doesn't sense her until she practically runs into him. She jostles his shoulder and his world shifts for a second. Suddenly all thought of the vampires flies from his mind and all he can think of is flock, mate _mine_. She murmurs an apology and keeps walking. It takes him a moment to register, but soon enough he turns to follow. He needs to find out where she lives, where he can find her so that he can retrieve Dean. He knows his people skills aren't the greatest and explaining things to her will go a lot better with the hunter's assistance.

At least that's the plan, until he turns down an alley to follow her and catches another scent. _Vampires_. There's three of them. Two of them have his Avis Matris cornered, sandwiched between them. The poor girl has no idea how much danger she's in, but still she looks terrified. A rage builds in Castiel, all thought goes out the window and instinct takes over. Protect mate. He hears one of the vampires make a comment about sweet taste and his anger doubles.

“I don't think you'll be tasting anything” he growls, barley able to control himself. The only thing keeping him in control is the look of fear on his mate's face.

All three vampires turn to look at him, he quickly materializes his angel blade and beheads the vampire closest to him before moving to place himself between his mate and the two remaining vampires. They don't seem to have noticed that their comrad has been killed, either that or they are that stupid, because they stalk towards where he stands protecting his mate. He wants to get her out of here as soon as possible so he decides to go with the most efficient method. He turns to shout at the woman behind him “Close your eyes!” she obeys and he reaches out with his grace to end the monsters in front of him.

Its quiet for a moment while he takes in the scene, as soon as he's certain all three vampires are truly dead, he turns and is able to focus on her. He stares and Dean would probably chastise him for it, but he can't help it. Part of him can't believe it, she's here, standing in front of him. After all their searching, a random vampire hunt brings her to him. He shudders to think what might have happened if... No, that's not important.

“Um, thank you for saving my life, I guess… I’ll just be going then” she practically stutters and starts to walk away. NO! Mate, stay, keep, _protect_. On instinct he grabs her arm to keep her from leaving. He quickly thinks through how he wants to do this. Does he even try to explain? No, Dean, he should be here for this, he's better at talking, explaining things to people, and he deserves to know their mate is found, finally their flock will be complete. Making up his mind he reaches his fingers toward his precious mate and sends her gently into unconsciousness.


	2. Can't Sleep When You're Away

She never sleeps well when one of her mates is away. She's become so used to being absolutely enveloped in the warmth that the bond creates each night that missing a third of that makes it nearly impossible to sleep.

The guys know this and it doesn't happen very often but sometimes it can't be helped. Castiel gets called away to heaven, or Sam and Dean take off on a hunt together for 'brotherly bonding' and Beth ends up lying awake all night.

As much as she hates to admit it, its harder for her when Cas is away. Its not because she favors him or anything, but when Dean is away for the night, Cas is there with his mojo. Every time Beth insists that she doesn't need the angel's help to sleep, but every time she eventually grows too tired and gives in.

 

It's one of the rare nights that Cas is away. She and Dean have stayed up late, possibly putting off going to bed without the Angel, though neither of them would ever admit to it.

Once they do get to bed, the time drags, she doesn't know how long she lays there, trying to sleep and failing. When she admits defeat and realizes that sleep just isn't going to come she at least makes an effort not to fidget like she wants to, so as not to disturb Dean. She apparently fails at that too.

“Can't sleep?” the hunter asks quietly above her. She lifts her head to look at him.

“Sorry” she says “I just don't-”

“Sleep well when Cas is away.”

“When _either_ of you are away.” he smiles softly and pulls her in for a gentle kiss.

“I don't sleep well when I'm away from you guys either.” he confesses. They're both quiet for a moment.

“You know what would help me?” she says, sugar coating the words so he knows exactly what it is she wants.

“Aww Beth!” Dean wines

“Please” she begs, and gives him the biggest sad puppy eyes she can. He stares down at her trying to keep his face hard, he only lasts a few seconds. He sighs, breaks eye contact and looks at the ceiling. Knowing the battle is won, Beth lays her head back onto his chest and closes her eyes, waiting. He starts so quiet, if she didn't have her ear to his chest she might have missed it.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad,take a sad song and make it better”


	3. Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mmmmmmm back! Sorry its been so long, muse for this story kinda left me for awhile, and suddenly returned two days ago! Of course it took me two days of searching through the files on my computer, 2 flash drives and my external hard drive before I found the file of all the little bits of time stamps I started.

She gets the flu right after a big show down. Cas is weakened and she refuses to allow him to heal her. Even though Dean is on her side, she can tell that he doesn’t like letting her suffer. They both dote on her, Cas stays at her side almost constantly, and while he says it’s because he wants to be near her for her comfort, she knows its partially because he’s weak and needs the rest just as much as she does.

It’s him who wakes her midway through the day, gently shaking her shoulder. “I know you want to sleep; darling please” she groans and does her best to bury herself deeper into his shoulder. 

“Cas, leave her be.” She hears Dean say, it sounds like he’s standing in the doorway to the bedroom, but she doesn’t have the energy to check. “I can just reheat it when she wakes up”

“She needs to eat” Castiel argues. 

In this state she can’t decide if she finds their conversation endearing because of their concern, or annoying for keeping her from sleep. She does decide the only way to end it is if she acknowledges that it’s happening. She lifts her head enough to be able to turn towards the door and see Dean. He stands just inside the room with a tray. He’s made soup, and, Beth is willing to bet, not just any soup, tomato and rice soup, just like Mary Winchester would make her boys when they were sick. There’s no way she’s going back to sleep now.

“Soup?” she croaks, surprised at her voice, even as scratchy and dry as her throat feels.

Dean smiles softly “Yeah, I made you…” he blushes and shrugs his shoulders, yep definitely tomato rice. “And juice. You need fluids, I mean I know the soup is a fluid, but juice is good too. I brought apple, ‘cause I know you like that better than orange, even though I think orange juice is technically better for you? And we got other stuff if you want, or I can just get water or-“

“Dean!” she exclaims before succumbing to a coughing fit. Cas sits up a bit and rubs her back through it “Soup sounds amazing” she smiles weakly. Cas helps her sit up, propping her up against his chest, and Dean crosses the room with the tray.

Eating is a slow process, and they refuse to let her feed herself, but it’s comforting. She feels awful, but somehow it’s ok. It’s safe and warm in between the angel and hunter; they’re home, and together in their bed. And if the illness gives her an excuse to burrow into Castiel’s shoulder and keep both of her mates in the nest with her all day, well you won’t hear her complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more coming! can't promise how often they'll come, but I can say I'm writing again!


End file.
